Bleeding out
by StupidBro
Summary: "Do you ever hope that he would be normal like us?" NIFF, Angel!Jeff. COMPLETE


**A/N: Again, oneshot of Niff :) I love them~ I apologize all the grammar stuff again, because duh. The clock is here like soon midnight and I have red whole day to my Biology test and I am so so so tired :D And I kind of forced myself to write this story here~ So I can continue my other stories :)**

**Warnings: slight angst, evil!Hunter and blood**

**CHECKED 27th MARCH**

* * *

**Bleeding Out**

* * *

Nick loved Jeff. He would do anything to keep his best friend _and_ boyfriend safe. You see, there was something special about the certain blond-haired boy.

The brunet had always thought that Jeff looked beautiful and he had always known that the boy was unique. He, Jeff looked like the Angel. Nick could imagine, really easily in his head these pure white wings on the blonde's back.

And one time, he didn't have to imagine...

* * *

_Nick hummed his favorite band's, Coldplay's song as he walked back to his and Jeff's dorm room. The day has been rough and he was tired. Today was the final test at school before the weekend started and Nick sighed in relief that it was finally over. The brunet couldn't wait to get in his room and cuddle with his boyfriend, until he would fall asleep._

_The brunet gripped the door knob and turned it, opening the door. "Hi, Jeffy", he started, smiling brightly. "I hope you're ready for our movie-"_

_Nick stopped his sentence and looked at the floor and his smile fading and a frown replacing his face's features. He rose his foot a little and saw a pure, white feather glued under his foot. Actually, this wasn't only feather. When Nick took a better look at the room, he saw that the floor was full of these feathers, but they stopped at his and Jeff's bed._

_Nick followed those feathers with his eyes. He stopped his gaze to his boyfriend. Nick was sure that his eyes has never been so wide as they were now. He couldn't help but just stare, his jaw dropped a little. The blond was standing next to their bed his shirt off, but that wasn't the thing what made nick almost choke in the air. It was those pure and beautiful, wings on his boyfriend's back. Nick hasn't ever seen anything as beautiful as this sight was._

_Jeff's head snapped towards the door and his gorgeous brown eyes widened. The blond yelped horrified and actually collapsed on his ass on the floor only his arms were keeping him up. More white feathers fell on the floor around Jeff._

_They both stared at each other, eyes wide and in silence. Only Jeff's heavy and panicked breathing was heard. Nick dropped his bag on the floor and the blond boy flinched, whimpering._

_The brunet stepped now fully inside the room and walked towards Jeff, who was now trying to shield himself with his wings. The brunet couldn't help but feel a little bit hurt by his boyfriend's movement. Why is Jeff scared of him? Didn't the boy trust him?_

"_Jeff", he started with the voice which didn't sound his own. When Jeff didn't answer Nick kneeled in front of his boyfriend and cleared his throat. "Why are you shielding yourself from me?"_

_Jeff moved his left wing a little and looked at Nick, with wide and watery eyes. Nick could see him trembling, which made him want to wrap his hands around Jeff and keep him steady._

"_Because, you are leaving me now", Jeff answered quietly and chewing his lower lip, panicked. Nick gasped. "What? Why would I do that?" he asked confused and a little louder that he was about to, making Jeff whimper again._

"_Because I am weird and… unnatural", the blond mumbled and Nick immediately shook his head. "You are not weird and unnatural Jeff, you are", he inhaled and smiled gently to his boyfriend. "You are beautiful and unique. Breathtaking", the brunet breathed and blinked his tears away, not really sure why he was crying._

* * *

"_Can I touch them?" Nick asked as he had helped Jeff up. The blond looked at Nick nervously, until he nodded shyly. The brunet swallowed and reached his hand to touch those white wings. He smoothed feathers. Jeff let out a shuddering breath and Nick let out a small giggle. "They're so soft", he said, clearly amazed._

_Jeff smiled to the brunet and Nick moved his hand to cup the blonde's cheek. "I love you, Jeff", he told, kissing a tip of the other boy's nose. "I don't care if you have wings or not, you are still my lovely boyfriend, which I'll always love."_

* * *

"Nicky!" Jeff giggled and jumped on the brunet's lap. Nick was sitting on the couch at one of Dalton's parlours and was reading one of his favorite books. The brunet smiled lovingly to Jeff and stroked his bright blond hair. The blond hummed and closed his eyes, leaning to the touch.

"Hello, my lovely angel", Nick said smiling and a faint blush appeared on Jeff's. "What is in your mind?"

"Can we go somewhere this weekend? Out of Dalton's yards", Jeff asked, hopefully and Nick cocked his eyebrow. "Where?" he asked curiously. Jeff groaned and collapsed on the couch, legs still over Nick's laps and pouted.

The brunet chuckled at his boyfriend's face and rubbed his knees gently. "Of course we can", he told and grinned immediately when Jeff's face lit up. "Really? Shopping?" the blond asked excited and Nick's grin widened. "Yes, why don't you go and get yourself ready?"

The blond jumped up quickly, gave a small peck on Nick's cheek and walked out of the room. Nick stared after him, smiling dreamily.

"Going out with your gay angel, Duval?"

Frowning, Nick sighed and turned around angrily, when he recognized that voice. Behind him was standing their newest lead of the warblers, Hunter Clarington.

"Why don't you just go and screw yourself, Clarington?" Nick sneered and got up, his fingers curving into fists. Hunter snorted in amusement. "Big words from a small teenage boy, Duval", he sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

Nick rolled his eyes, he really didn't want to talk with Hunter now. At least not after their cheating in Sectionals. "I don't have time for this."

"Oh right, because you have a date with your feather ass cry-baby boyfriend", Hunter mocked and Nick stopped from his heels. The brunet took a deep breath and turned around. "Take that back."

Hunter smirked, evilly. "Oh, so what're you going to do if I don't?" he asked, crossing his arms. Nick walked in front of the taller boy. "Jeff is not a cry-baby", he hissed, annoyed.

Hunter threw his head back and laughed out loudly. "Oh really?" he said and Nick narrowed his eyes, angrily. "Are you denying that? He cried like a baby when we put that needle in his thigh."

"You forced it to him, even he said many times that he don't want to!" the brunet snapped. "You forced us all to cheat on Sectionals and look what happened. They put us away from competitions, just because of you."

Hunter glared at the brunet, narrowing his own eyes and looked like he really wanted to snap something mean back.

Nick huffed and straightened his shirt, before he turned around, making his way out of the room, until the lead warbler opened his mouth again.

"Do you ever hope that he was a human?"

* * *

Jeff had wore on his favorite shirt and made his way back to parlour, where Nick would be waiting for him. He hummed random song and jumped happily back to downstairs.

He was just about to enter the room, until he heard a voice. Hunter's voice talking to Nick.

"_Do you ever hope that he was a human?_" Hunter asked and the blond hissed angrily, crossing his arms and leaned to wall, next to the door. He narrowed his eyes angrily and decided to listen whole conversation. Why on Earth did Hunter ask that?

He heard Nick took deep breath, before he answered. "_Yes I do_", he answered. Jeff's eyes widened immediately and he dropped his arms to his sides. His jaw dropped in disbelief. Jeff rose his hand to his chest and felt a slight pain in there. He couldn't deny the fact that those words hurt him. Because damn those did hurt him. "_Sometimes, I do hope that Jeff would be normal like us_", the brunet continued. "_Without those wings, it would be easier_."

The blonde's breath hitched and his hand went immediately to his mouth. How could Nick say _that_?! The tears fell on his cheeks and he shut his eyes tightly. He decided that he didn't want to hear whole conversation. Nick didn't like him the way he was. The brunet had lied to him.

* * *

Hunter smirked at his answer and opened is mouth to say something, but Nick interrupted him. "But you know what?" he continued, smiling. "If he doesn't have those wings, he wouldn't be unique", he said shrugging and continued; "And the most of all, he wouldn't be the same Jeff who I fell in love with."

Hunter closed his mouth and stared at the brunet. "I love him and we Warblers love him, just the way he is. I wouldn't ever change anything about him", the brunet told firmly and turned around and left the room, leaving Hunter behind him.

Nick took a deep breath as he walked towards to their dorm room. It had took him all, that he didn't jump on Hunter's throat and choke him, just because the things he said about his Jeff.

The brunet opened their dorm door and closed it behind him, taking once again deep breath, to calm himself down. He turned around and looked around, frowning. Jeff wasn't anywhere to sight. His wallet was still on nightstand and his bag was beside their bed.

Nick looked around, worriedly. Then he saw Jeff's shirt on floor nearby the bathroom door. Well that was weird. Why did Jeff took his shirt off? If Jeff didn't have his shirt on his wings were visible.

The brunet walked to the door and grabbed the door knob, opening the door. He peeked inside, carefully.

"Jeff?" he said called and turned the light on. The very first thing what he saw was the red liquid on the white tile floor, which went down to the shower along with couple of white feathers. The brunet looked the liquid with wide eyes and a fear grew inside him, making his heart pump faster.

"Jeff?" he said again and walked inside the bathroom and towards the shower. The brunet shoved shower curtains from his way and looked carefully behind them. The sight in front of him, made the brunet gasp. "Jeff!"

The blond was sitting in shower, bloody scissors in his hands and bloody feathers on the floor around him. "Oh my God", the brunet breathed when he understand what Jeff were doing. He was cutting his-

"Why, Jeff?" the brunet asked brokenly, his voice shaking as he kneeled down next to Jeff. He took quickly scissors away from, throwing them aside. Then he turned back to his boyfriend and just stared at him, sadly. The blonde's eyes very red from crying and he sniffed loudly. "Because, I am not normal", he whispered hoarsely. "Your life... It would be so much easier if I was normal… You hope that…"

Nick shook his head in disbelief. "What? Why are you saying that Jeff?" he asked confused and tried to keep himself from crying. "Because I heard you, okay!" Jeff snapped. "I heard what you were talking about with Hunter! That you hope I was normal and without my wings I would be that!"

"No, no, no", Nick chanted hysterically and took Jeff's hands in his, wiping the blood away from his hands. "You didn't hear whole conversation, Jeff", he told and the blond looked up at him, sobbing. "Why should I hear the whole conversation when I heard enough of it? You want me to be normal."

Nick shook his head again and was now crying too. He couldn't just help it anymore. "No, Jeff", he said. "You are normal, for me. You are normal for us all. I don't care if you have wings, honey. You are special to me and I wouldn't ever change anything about you!" Nick told and cupped Jeff's cheek. "I love you just the way you are."

The blond stared at him brokenly, his eyes moving like he was searching something. "Really?" he asked with a weak voice and Nick nodded, smiling and brushed Jeff's tears away. The brunet leaned closer to place a peck on Jeff's forehead. "Really", he told. "Don't listen Hunter and what he says about you, because that little shit doesn't know you."

Jeff smiled at Nick and nodded slowly. "I love you, Jeff", Nick said and kissed top of his head again. "Love you too", Jeff whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Well aww~ Fluff fluff :) this angel thing popped in my head when I was watching Supernatural... Good show indeed :D I have addicted at it as well as Glee :3 I think I am going to be crazy if I continue like this XD**

**Also, that name came from this awesome song called 'Bleeding Out' by Imagine Dragons~ Love them**

**But anyway~ Thanks for reading and reviews makes me happy :3**


End file.
